Cuando no hacemos algo especial
by Linus-dii-Gemeni
Summary: Los dorados están cambiando y las cosas cada ves se vuelven más tensas entre ellos,la mayoria de los problemas surgen despues de la gran idea de vida de afrodita.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia ^^`, si no les saca al menos una sonrisita o les molesta el comportamiento de algún personaje pueden comentar abajo, ¿sí? Bueno no quiero que se aburran leyendo mi comentario, así que con gusto les presento el primer episodio del fic.**

"Secretos de belleza, parte 1"

-¿Sabían que por las mañanas es posible ver a los santos dorados caminando hacia su entrenamiento?-dice entusiasmado un joven aprendiz de caballero ateniense.

-Estás loco, nunca se muestran cerca de nosotros al menos que tengan alguna misión y deban abandonar el santuario.

-No estoy loco, mañana del mes pasado pude ver al caballero dorado de piscis ¡Es increíblemente bella y femenina!, su cabello es ondulado y celeste justo como las chicas de mi tipo…Aun que me extraño que ella no usara una máscara.

-¿No usaba mascara? , ¡Eso es imposible!, aparte yo tenía entendido que los caballeros dorados son todos…

En ese momento llega de una misión el caballero dorado de piscis y le dice casi a carcajadas al pobre novato que él no es nada menos que, bueno…UN CABALLERO.

-¿EN SERIO? entonces, ¿como lo haces para parecer tanto una mujer?-el novato estaba atónito.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus secretos…en fin debo marcharme ¡sigan practicando dulces jóvenes!

Luego de una caminata de casi dos horas el caballero se encuentra en el salón de entrenamiento especial para los caballeros de oro, sin evitar hablar acerca de su divertido encuentro en la mañana.

-Y así fue como me di cuenta de que todos los aspirante a caballero creen que soy hermoso, amores ¿qué opinan ustedes de mi?

-¿En verdad tenemos que responder?-las voces al unísono de los combatientes dorados se hacen notar con un poco de desgano.

-Sí, mis queridos amigos, bueno todos menos Milo por ser un caliente.

Los otros caballeros asienten con la cabeza, en forma de aprobación.

-¡¿A quién le dicen caliente? -Grita el caballero de escorpio.

-Admítelo, tienes tu órgano masculino tan suelto que ni las prostitutas te tienen respeto. - Agrega Shura.

-¿Tú también Shura?, para tu información, sólo soy atractivo y por eso las chicas siempre corren detrás de mi haciendo fila para…bueno, tú ya sabes, para entretenerlas un rato y distraerlas de sus vidas.

-¡Escusas, escusas, escusas!, eres tan caliente, pero tan caliente que… hay, mejor no lo digo o pueden todos malinterpretarlo! , el caballero dorado de piscis se tapa la boca para evitar seguir hablando.

-¡Vamos Afrodita nos dejaste curiosos a todos!-Contesta el caballero dorado de cáncer maliciosamente.

-Hay bueno, ¡solo porque el público me lo pide!; Milo es tan caliente, pero tan caliente, que es capaz de derretir el hielo de Camus.

En ese momento al pobre afrodita le llegaron dos puñetazos bien cargados.

-¡Auch! , eso me dolió mucho ¡idiotas!

-Tú eres el idiota que se imagina cosas raras, ven te reto a pelear afeminado.

La mirada de odio total del santo dorado de acuario dejo pálidos a todos haciendo que algunos se retiraran con cautela a sus actividades y otros trataran de tranquilizarlo.

-Camus, no tienes por qué tomar en serio una broma tan tonta de afrodita, tú sabes que es lo bello que tiene es por la ausencia de cerebro.

-¿Crees que soy bonito shura?-los ojos de afrodita brillaron y alrededor de él aparecieron miles de corazones flotando en el aire.

-…que asco, ¿de donde salieron todos esos corazones?

-Eso no importa… ¡acabo de encontrar una motivación para mi vida!, chicos hare un salón de belleza.

-¿Un salón De belleza?

-Sí, como escucharon el salón de belleza se llamara "Hasta Shura puede ser atractivo"

-¡Oye!,...yo soy lindo a mi manera, ¿entendido?

-Shura no es feo…

-¡Aiorios!-Shura se sonroja y da vuelta en círculos de la emoción.

-¡Es deforme!-Shura se tropieza y se cae.

-Gracias por defenderme de los abusos de afrodita.

-De nada.

-Hermano, no creo que lo diga en un buen sentido.

-Pero si me está agradeciendo que sea tan honesto, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿No conocen el sarcasmo?, vaya que son ingenuos.

-Tu cállate afrodita, me bajas el autoestima con el nombre de tu salón de belleza, sé que no soy el caballero más bonito, pero hasta Aiorios me encara que soy feo… ¡Todo es tu culpa!... Afrodita, ¡MUERE!

-¡CONTROLEN A SHURA, AUXILIO!

-Tú te buscaste problemas solo. No hay razón por la que debamos interferir con las ganas de eliminarte de Shura, afeminado.

-¡LES DARE El NÚMERO DE UNAS PROSTITUTAS!

El caballero de escorpio lo considera, pero es detenido por sus compañeros.

-No lo hagas, ésta es nuestra oportunidad de dejar de lidiar con los caprichos de afrodita.

_**¿QUE HARÁN CON AFRODITA?, SI ESTAS INTERESADO…VE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y SINO LO ESTAS…BUENO NO LO VEAS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previamente…**_

-¡CONTROLEN A SHURA, AUXILIO!

-Tú te buscaste problemas solo. No hay razón por la que debamos interferir con las ganas de eliminarte de Shura, afeminado.

-¡LES DARE El NÚMERO DE UNAS PROSTITUTAS!

El caballero de escorpio lo considera, pero es detenido por sus compañeros.

-No lo hagas, ésta es nuestra oportunidad de dejar de lidiar con los caprichos de afrodita.

-¿Nuestra oportunidad?, el guardián de la octava casa quedo mirando a sus compañero con ojos de plato.

-Sí, no sabes cuantos años hemos planeado su muerte…ahora es el momento.-una risa siniestra sale del caballero de cáncer.

-ME ESPERABA LA CONSPIRACION DE LOS OTROS, ¡PERO NO DE TI AMOR!

-¡YA CALLATE Y MUERE!, ¡EXCALIBUR!

-¿Como pudo escucharnos mientras corre y esquiva los ataques de Shura?

-Ignóralo Milo, ayúdanos a acabar con afrodita.

-¿Por qué odian tanto al peli celeste? , por favor a ustedes no los vive molestando con que está en una relación extraña con su mejor amigo.

-Pero si tu estas en cosas raras con Camus, no te hagas el santo.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?

-¡Se sonrojo!, ¡sabía que Milo era homosexual! , ¡Gane la apuesta hermano!

-¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO!, es solo que tanto entrenar hizo que me entrara calor.

-Oh, Milo esta acalorado que interesante…Camus bájale la temperatura.

-¿Dónde está Camus?, no lo veo.-Se une a la conversación el caballero dorado de virgo.

-Eso es porque estas quedando ciego Shaka, tanto mantener cerrados los ojos te afecta la vista.

-Estoy leyendo… ¿podrían bajar el volumen por favor?, gritan más que críos.

-Camus, siempre tan tranquilo…no sé como lo haces.

- ¡Volviste Shura! , ¿Ya mataste a Afrodita?

-Ah, sí .Debe estar botado en el suelo por ahí.

-Que bueno ya no nos molestara más. -Sonríe el caballero de leo.

-Que fríos son…puede que fuera antipático, pero era nuestro compañero.

-Sí, tienes razón Milo, ¡Extrañare escuchar sus relatos acerca de cómo tu y Camus hacían el amor!

-Deja de joder, Death mask. Ya te he dicho que yo y Camus…

-Oigan, creo que afrodita sigue vivo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? , ¿ESTAS SEGURO SHAKA?

-Yo iré a ver, Shaka retrocede o te puede hacer daño si es que estas en lo correcto.

Aioria comienza a picar con un palito la cara de afrodita para ver si sigue con vida…

-Afrodita, ¿Me puedes escuchar?, te ves muy feo con la cara toda rota…

-¡ESTUPIDO AIORIA! , para saber si está vivo tienes que escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Pero me da asco… oh, hay partes de su piel que están abiertas.

-Aioria, sólo debes asegurarte de que este muerto afrodita, luego te podrás ir…aparte tú te ofreciste.

-¿Y si está vivo como dijo Shaka? , ¿Qué hago?, ¿Lo llevo a un hospital o dejo que muera?

-…Mátalo. –dicen Shura y death al unísono.

-Pero si quedo manchado con su sangre no podre salir con Marín hoy. ¡No tienen idea de lo difícil que es para mí poder salir con ella!

-¡Maldición, que niñita eres! , solo ve si está vivo de una vez.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú Death?, ¿A ti te gustan los cadáveres o me equivoco?

Una gota de sudor cae por la frente del guardián de la cuarta casa y un gran escalofrió envuelve su cuerpo.

-Ni MUERTO ME ACERCARE A AFRODITA, ¡SI ESTA VIVO TRATARA DE VIOLARME!

- Vamos terminemos de una vez .Los otros santos están comenzando a aburrirse de la ridícula discusión del león y cáncer.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! Yo veré si está vivo o no, aléjate Aioria. Afrodita…te amo.

-…¡¿LO AMAS? -Todos los caballeros de oro, menos Camus, quedan impactados.

-Sssshhh…bajen el volumen, por dios tendré que buscar un nuevo lugar para leer.

_**¿Fuertes declaraciones del caballero dorado de cáncer o solo una mentira para saber si afrodita está vivo?, ^^ la verdad será revelada el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**- ¡ESTA BIEN! Yo veré si está vivo o no, aléjate Aioria. Afrodita…te amo.**_

_**-…¡¿LO AMAS? -Todos los caballeros de oro, menos Camus, quedan impactados.**_

_**-Sssshhh…bajen el volumen, por dios tendré que buscar un nuevo lugar para leer.**_

-¡Death, amor mío!, ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?

Afrodita resucita mágicamente y se tira encima del pobre caballero de cáncer.

-Oh, ¡Está vivo!... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-eso es evidente, matarlo de nuevo.

-Esperen no me vuelvan a matar, ¡Tuve que hacer un pacto con hades para revivir!

"_y ahí está la verdadera razón por la cual afrodita se convirtió en un soldado de hades "_

_-APARTE… ¡YO AHORA SOY INMORTAL!_

_-¿En verdad?-todos los caballeros de oro quedan atónitos, menos Camus nuevamente…quien esta demasiado metido en su libro._

-Sí, así que no conseguirán nada tratando de matarme una y otra vez. ¡Ahora no te podrás escapar de mi Death!, ¡Ju, ju, ju!-saca una cuerda y atrapa a Death.

-Auxilio, ¡Les dije que si me acercaba a este rarito me trataría de violar!

-Bueno ese no es nuestro problema.

-¡Malditos bastardos!, los ayudo a conspirar contra afrodita… ¿Y así me pagan?

-¡hay amor, no te alteres tanto!, chicos los veo más tarde, ¿está bien?

-bueno, adiós afrodita.

-¡Esperen! Yo, Shura de capricornio, no lo dejare ir así como si nada pasara, por su culpa Aiorios me dijo que soy feo.

-¡Hay que sentimental eres!, ¿Que tiene de malo que te digan feo?

-¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente Shaka!, ¡todo por parecer un supermodelo!

-Hermano, dile a la "Cabra" que no decías eso en serio o va a seguir con su drama de todos los días.

-¡Pero si Shura es feo!, bueno no es tan feo…solo no es tan sensual como nosotros.

-No lo arruines más…

-¡YA SE!, ¡LLEVEMOS A SHURA AL SALÓN DE BELLEZA QUE PIENSA HACER AFRODITA!

-Para su información yo no hago milagros, sólo podría hacer que parezca más humano.

-¡Estás muerto para mi afrodita!, Aiorios ya me dijo feo… ¡me suicidare!

-Camus se acomoda los lentes- Shura, ayer trataste de matarte, ¿Por qué no sigues los consejos de los demás?

Todos asienten con la cabeza y le quitan la pistola que tenía en la mano Shura.

-tienen razón, ¡Aiorios seré hermoso ya verás!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que te encuentre feo?, sólo es mi opinión.

Shura se sonroja y baja la cabeza.

-Como sea…Shura, ve a mi casa mañana, me ayudaras a construir el salón de belleza.

-¿No puedes hoy?, estoy libre.

-No… ¡Hoy hare a Death mío, solo mío!, Adiós amores.

_Afrodita se lleva arrastrando a Death Mask amordazado y atado con una cuerda._

-Afrodita está loco, ¿No lo creen?

-Claro que si, ahora que lo pienso ya se me olvido porque queríamos matarlo, ¡Es divertido!

Todos los dorados quedan mirando a Aiorios con desprecio.

-¿Como que divertido?, ¡Se roba tú ropa interior y luego la vende, hermano no te entiendo!

-Hay Aioria, afrodita no se roba mi ropa interior, yo se la regalo.

_Silencio total._

_-¡¿COMO QUE SE LA REGALAS?-todas las caras de los caballeros se ponen rojas como tomates._

_-_sí, se la regalo ya que él me la pide con mucha amabilidad.-ignora la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Aiorios, ¿sabías que afrodita tiene en su habitación un santuario con tus calzoncillos?

-Ah, ¿en serio?... ¿Cómo es que lo sabes Milo?, ¿Has entrado a la habitación de afrodita?

Camus cierra su libro y mira al caballero de escorpio.-Milo, responde a la pregunta de Aiorios.

-Ah sí, ¡he estado en su habitación muchas veces!

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-La malpensada mente de los caballeros comienza a trabajar.

_**¡^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! , ¿Qué cosas hará Milo en la pieza de afrodita?, ¿tendrá éxito afrodita tratando de seducir a Death?, ¿Por qué a Shura le importa tanto la opinión de Aiorios?...descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anteriormente…**_

_**-Aiorios, ¿sabías que afrodita tiene en su habitación un santuario con tus calzoncillos?**_

_**-Ah, ¿en serio?... ¿Cómo es que lo sabes Milo?, ¿Has entrado a la habitación de afrodita? **_

_**Camus cierra su libro y mira al caballero de escorpio.-Milo, responde a la pregunta de Aiorios.**_

_**-Ah sí, ¡he estado en su habitación muchas veces!**_

_**-¿QUEE?**_

-¿En serio?, ¿eso a que se debe Milo?

-¿TE ACUESTAS CON AFRODITA?, me esperaba eso de todos menos de ti, ya que estas con Camus…

-¡NO TENEMOS NADA ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIEREN ENTENDER? , Solo somos amigos.

-¡Eso no se lo cree ni Aldebarán! , hablando de Aldebarán… ¿Dónde está?

-A diferencia de ustedes, está defendiendo la casa de tauro. Oh, ya me tengo que ir.

-Espera Camus… ¡déjame ir contigo o me preguntaran cosas raras!

-Tendrás que responderlas por hablar de cosas raras, chicos mañana quiero detalles.

-¡¿Estas de su lado?-Camus sonríe. -Maldición.

-Como quieras" Hielitos", ¿pero por que te vas?-Aiorios se rasca la cabeza.

-Tengo que defender el templo de acuario, mi tiempo libre termino.-Camus cierra su libro, se despide y se dirige a su templo.

-Siempre tan responsable, ¡Eres alguien a quien admirar!-la cara de Aiorios se ilumina.- Bueno seguiré tu ejemplo y me iré a mi templo también.

-¿y quién le hará las preguntas raras entonces a Milo?,¡ A mi me da vergüenza preguntarle !

-Lo siento Shura yo tengo que ir a meditar…-Shaka se va volando al templo de virgo.

-Y yo saldré ahora con Marín. ¡Deséenme suerte! -Aioria se pone rojo y luego se va.

-Maldición, nunca sabré que hacia Milo en la habitación de afrodita…-Shura mira a Milo con ojos de perrito callejero.

-Está bien, té lo diré a ti ya que todos se fueron… ¡pero es un secreto! . Fui a buscar una pócima amorosa a su habitación, ayer la encontré.

-¿Y de que te sirve a ti una pócima amorosa?, ¿Te gusta alguien?-los ojos del escorpión se vuelven grandes y se ruboriza.

-¡Eso es un secreto también!, ya me voy… ¡Ni se te ocurra contar el secreto o te castro!

-…todos me dejan solo, supongo que también iré a cuidar el templo de capricornio.

_Y así todos se van del lugar de entrenamiento._

_**Templo de piscis. **_

-¿Estas cómodo amor?, ¡esta noche será solo para los dos!-Afrodita enciende unas velas aromáticas rojas y deja amarrado a death en su habitación.-me iré a preparar, por mientras juega con los cadáveres de las prostitutas que contrate para "_ya sabes qué cosa"._

-Espera un momento afrodita, tengo una pregunta…Si es que llegas a violarme, ¿Tú sangre no me mataría, cierto?-afrodita sonríe maliciosamente y luego se retira de la habitación.-Maldición…tengo que escapar de aquí o terminare como estas mujeres, no es que no me guste como se ven, -le habla a los cadáveres.- pero no me veo teniendo relaciones con Afrodita, el no es mi tipo.

En ese momento ve milagrosamente un cuchillo y corta la soga que lo tenía amarrado.

-Ahora que lo pienso…pude haber roto la soga con mi cosmos, bueno ya no importa. -Death choca con un ataúd y no se resiste a abrirlo, pero lo que se encuentra es el santuario de calzoncillos de afrodita dentro de él.-No puede ser…nunca creí que afrodita amara tanto sus calzoncillos, ¡Se los robare Ja, ja, ja que malo soy!

-¡AMOR MIO!, ¿Dónde estás?, ya termine de arreglarme el cabello.-afrodita entra al cuarto mordiendo una rosa.- ¡Hoy te hare feliz amor!

El cuarto se encuentra vacio…death mask se pudo salvar por hoy.

-hm ya se fue ese, bueno algún día será mío, mañana no, porque debo hacer el salón de belleza…pero pasado mañana le daré mi pócima amorosa, ¡Y caerá a mis delicados pies ji, ji, ji!

Tres días después.

-Pegasus fantasy luz de libertaaaaad, porque son tus poderes como el corazón nadie te dañara…

-Que se supone que estas cantando, Saga.

-Oh, ¡hermano!...me pillaste en un mal momento, je, je.

-Ahora me llamas hermano, después de enjaularme…vine a ver al afeminado de la doceava casa, me debe dinero. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-…Ehhh, ¡También me debe dinero!-oculta en sus manos una tarjeta.-Saga, ¿Que tienes en las manos?-¡NADA!

-Vamos Kanon, no es como si tuviera un cuchillo detrás de mis manos para matarte.

-eso paso la semana pasada… ¡de todos modos se que ocultas algo!, dímelo o¡ te sacare las palabras a golpes!

-¡Esta bien! ,no vine porque me deba dinero, vine para que me haga un cambio de imagen!.

-¿ERES TONTO O QUE?, porque deberías hacerte un cambio de imagen; eres hermoso, claro que es porque te pareces a mí.

-Sabía que no entenderías, mira unos amigos me dijeron que luego de los cambios de imagen de afrodita…Consiguieron novia.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE, Es Imposible!, ¿seguro que no te estaban mintiendo?-saga asiente.

-¿Y quieres saber lo más terrorífico de la historia?-de la nada comienza a llover y caen truenos.

-Continua…

-¡Aldebarán consiguió una novia!, y es una modelo de primera clase.

-Whaaaaa, detente, ¡es mucho para un día!, ¿Qué clase de poderes del más allá tendrá afrodita?...te acompañare para ver que hace contigo.

-gracias hermano, en fin… ¡Vamos!

- Afuera del Salón de belleza- Cerrado de 10:00 a 20:00

-¿Qué hora es Kanon?-mira el cartel del salón de belleza.

-… Las 19:30, volvamos más tarde saga, de seguro afrodita sigue en su entrenamiento cotidiano.

-dentro del salón-

-oye afrodita, saga y kanon habían pasado por aquí… ¿los atendemos antes?

-Shura, querido para algo está el cartel, ¡no abriré hasta las 20:00!

-en ese caso, ¡Afrodita cumple tu palabra de hacerme más atractivo!, yo ya cumplí con mi parte de ayudarte con el salón.

-no estoy de humor para eso, Shura tú no eres feo, solo corriente .No sé por qué de un día para otro te interesa tu apariencia, digo…siempre has sido un tipo poco superficial, ¿Tanto te interesa lo que los dorados pensemos de ti?

-a mi…me importa Aiorios más que ustedes, él siempre ha sido bonito y popular con las chicas, sí aprendo de él quizá pueda…gustarle a alguien.

-¿No me puedes decir quién es ese alguien?

-No.-Shura se sonroja.

-¡Está bien!, te hare ese maldito cambio de look que tanto quieres…Gratis.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-¿No me puedes decir quién es ese alguien?**_

_**-No.-Shura se sonroja.**_

_**-¡Está bien!, te hare ese maldito cambio de look que tanto quieres…Gratis.**_

-¿En serio?, ¡Mu…muchísimas gracias afrodita!, ¡eres el mejor amigo estilista que pueda tener!, ¿Quién pensaría que tienes un lado bueno?, al fin voy a poder gustarle a...-Shura se sonroja mucho y abraza a afrodita de la felicidad.-Eres genial.

-¡Ya sé que soy "fabulosa"!, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!, ni Athena es tan benevolente como yo al ayudar a las pobres almas en desgracia del santuario cambiándoles el look, ¡para tener oportunidades con quienes aman!

-Afrodita cálmate un poco…te van a escuchar todos los del santuario riéndote como loco.

-hay querido Shura, no es para tanto, aquí todos gritan durante el entrenamiento, es imposible que me escuchen.

-Como tú digas.

Al otro día:

-Y La risa de afrodita era tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que salieron volando casi todas sus flores por el santuario… ¡fue un espectáculo tan romántico, yo y mi querido Shun no pudimos evitar besarnos!, nunca creí que afrodita me sería útil para mi cita.

-¡Ah, que bien por ti June!, me entere de que Marín también tuvo una "salida amistosa con Aioria" y no le fue muy bien je, je.

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué razón?, ¡ayer era el día perfecto para salir con alguien!, ¿Se pelearon o qué?

-Marín es alérgica a las flores venenosas de Afrodita, ni te imaginas la reacción que tuvo .La pobre Marín llego destrozada diciéndome que cada vez que Aioria trataba de besarla, ella le estornudaba en la cara, ¿Trágico, no lo crees?

-Sí, no le fue muy bien entonces, pobrecita, ¡No sabes la alegría que tenia ella de poder salir con Aioria por un día!

-Tienes que ver a Aioria, hoy hable con él en el entrenamiento de la mañana, ¡Y cree que Marín lo evita!

**-casa de tauro:"reunión familiar para comer "**

-Vamos chicos, ¿por qué tienen un tan mal humor todos?, ¡hoy es día de descanso! y hare una rica carne a la parrilla.

-¡No pude dormir nada ayer escuchando a mi hermano llorar como una niñita! -se restriega los ojos Aiorios.

-Tuve que congelar mis oídos ayer para poder leer en paz y hoy amanecí resfriado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡el refrigerador andante se resfrío!, eso te pasa por ser tan frio literalmente.

-¡Ese es el espíritu escorpio!, vamos ayúdame a descongelar la carne.

-¡Marín no me ama!

-¡miren chicos!, ayer le robe los calzoncillos a afrodita!-aparece death en tanga.

-¿Ahh?, ¿te acostaste con él al final?

-¡NO!, es solo que tenía un santuario con calzoncillos y hoy quiero molestarlo usando uno de ellos.

-Que enfermo eres para tus chistes, ven death, siéntate por favor.-sonríe Aldebarán señalándole un sillón.

-gracias Aldebarán.-el caballero de el cuarto templo se sienta en frente de Aioria y Aiorios.

-¡JA!, ¡LO SABIA!-Aiorios se acerca y señala la ropa interior que lleva Death Mask.

-¿Que miras tanto mi tanga Aiorios?, me estas asustando.

-Esa era mía hace un tiempo atrás, se la regale a afrodita porque era muy apretada en "ya sabes dónde", ¿A ti no te aprieta?

-¡HERMANO!,¡NO HABLES DE TEMAS COMO ESOS DE FORMA TAN DESVERGONZADA!

-No el encuentro apretado para nada, incluso me queda grande…

-¡JAAAAA, JAAAA, JAAAA!, ¡DEATH LA TIENE PEQUEÑA!, ¡ASÍ NUNCA CONSEGUIRA NOVIA!-todos los presentes estallan en risa, incluso Shaka y Camus no se resisten a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¡Oigan!, ¡no es para tanto!, es tamaño casi normal, aparte cualquiera puede tener novia hoy en día, ¡solo miren a Aldebarán!

-Aldebarán es más lindo que tú.-Defiende el caballero Mu a su amigo.

-hablando de feos…no he visto a Shura aun, el siempre llega temprano a las reuniones, a diferencia de otros que conozco.-mira a Aioria.

Desde el doceavo templo zodiacal se escucha a afrodita gritar "¡Esta viva, mi creación está viva!"Con música dramática de fondo.

-Yo no soy impuntual, solo le doy emoción a mi brillante llegada, ¿verdad Milo?

-Sí, le das suspenso al día…dime Aioria, ¿qué harías si te encuentras una pócima de amor en la casa de afrodita, la usarías con Marín?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ¡es imposible que el afeminado tenga algún tipo de poción amorosa, no puede ni tocarle las manos a las personas sin hacerles daño!-Aioria frunce el ceño.

-¡Responde o hare que te pongas la tanga apestosa de Death en la cabeza!, ¿Qué harías tu con esa pócima?, ¡la pregunta va en serio!

-Hm…no estoy tan desesperado como para hechizar a Marín para que me quiera, puedo conquistarla por mi cuenta, aun si me evita.

A todos los caballeros presentes le brillan los ojos de emoción y aprobación a la respuesta, menos Milo.

-¡Bien dicho hermanito!, estoy orgulloso de ti, déjame abrazarte, besarte y hacerte mucho cariño.

-¡Hermano!-Aioria se abalanza en Aiorios y comienzan a dar muchas vueltas tomados de la mano.

-¡gira hermano, gira, gira, más rápido!-todos quedan confundidos con el cariño fraternal de esos dos.

-¡Que aterrador!-Death se esconde detrás de un sillón.

-Yo nunca tuve hermanos…creo que por eso soy tan frio.-Camus suspira y baja su cabeza.

-No te deprimas Camus, ¡Saga y Kanon se odian y son hermanos!, ellos son los anormales que se quieren.

-Gracias Shaka, eres muy dulce…

-¿DULCE?, Shaka es lo más amargado del santuario, ¡se la pasa dando sermones y meditando!

-Oye tú no te metas con Shaka, ¡el es un hombre sabio, casi tanto como mi maestro, y parece Súper modelo!, ¡aparte tu no haces más que dar problemas, afrodita!-se mete en la conversación el adorable mu.

-oh, ya llego afrodita… ¡chicos a sus posiciones para matarlo!, ¡esta vez no fallaremos!

-¿Y que se supone que hice ahora?, ¡solo vengo a comer con ustedes!

-¡trataste de violarme ayer!-afrodita le guiña con el ojo a Death Mask.

-afrodita…ayer no pude dormir bien, recalca Aiorios.

-¡Y yo casi me pierdo mi cita a ciegas, esperándote para que me devolvieras el dinero y mataras a saga!

-¡Ahora Llegaron los gemelos!, Aldebarán tendremos que cocinar más.-Mu se deprime, ya que él y Aldebarán ya estaban terminando la carne.

-está bien mu, no te preocupes, chicos esperen aquí también… ¿Shura va a venir?

-A….aquí….estoy…Aldebarán. -aparece detrás de saga el nombrado, bastante producido.

-¡¿S…SHU…ERES TU SHURA? , ¡IMPOSIBLE!, PARECES…

_**Todos quedan atónitos al ver a Shura, ¿Cómo habrá quedado después de ser tratado por las artísticas manos de afrodita?, ¿Podrá Shura tener la confianza suficiente para revelar quién es "esa persona especial"?, ¿Utilizara la pócima amorosa Milo?, si es así, ¿Con quién?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-está bien mu, no te preocupes, chicos esperen aquí también… ¿Shura va a venir?**

**-A….aquí….estoy…Aldebarán. -aparece detrás de saga el nombrado, bastante producido.**

**-¡¿S…SHU…ERES TU SHURA? , ¡IMPOSIBLE!, PARECES…**

-¿p…parezco humano?-_todos los santos presentes se quedan mudos al ver a su compañero después del cambio de look de afrodita._

_El nombrado anteriormente usaba un peinado con más volumen para atrás que para adelante y con unas mechas sueltas que cubrían parte de su frente, en cuanto a su vestimenta , esté llevaba una blusa blanca suelta ,acompañada de una linda chaqueta café obscuro y unos pantalones ajustados de color negro._

-¡Shura ahora me hace dudar de mi sexualidad!, ¡Se ve genial, pero no tanto como yo por supuesto, solo mírenme!

-Lo único que deseo hacer ahora Death Mask es dejar de ver te en ropa interior… ¿Qué no conoces la vergüenza?, toma esto y tapate por favor. -_Shaka le entrega su manta con dibujos de buda y unas pantuflas de conejo que se encontró en la casa de tauro mientras los otros siguen alabando a Shura y afrodita._

-¡Era de esperarse de afrodita!, no se ve muy producido pero el nuevo look le sienta bien, afrodita, ¡estoy seguro de que ganarías un buen dinero como estilista profesional, deberías dejar lo de santo y tomarte unas vacaciones!

-No digas una tontería así de nuevo Aldebarán, el mal no se toma vacaciones y tú lo sabes. Perder a un compañero por una idea tan caprichosa sería triste.

-¡Creo que el que necesita vacaciones es Camus!, ¡tanto trabajar lo hace un amargado!, ¿cómo creen que se vería el con un cambio de look hecho por afrodita?

A los presentes en la casa de tauro les comienza a salir sangre por la nariz y miran con cara de pervertidos al santo de acuario.

-¿P...Porque me miran así? , ¡¿Mu, Shaka, ustedes también? , me están asustando…

-Afrodita… ¡Si le cambias el look a Camus no trataremos de matarte nunca más!

-¿En serio?, ¡eso sería algo realmente dulce de su parte… ¿Cuál es la estafa?

-no hay estafa. Bueno para que no te asustes… ¡Juramos no tratar de matarte durante una semana!, ¿trato hecho?

-Claro que sí, no saben lo que daría por tener una semana tranquila, lavando y peinando el liso y hermoso pelo largo de Camus.

-¡Esperen! , siento romper su fantasía, ¡pero no estoy interesado en dejar de ser como soy!...Soy un Santo de Athena, No un modelo de pasarela.

-¡Te iría muy bien si lo fueras amorcito!, ¡ya encontré mi motivación de vida chicos!, ¡seré el estilista de Camus y Shaka! , ya que son los más atractivos y fáciles de manipular. ¡Le pediré permiso a Shion para poder prostituirlos en el santuario!, ¡nadie se resistirá a ellos! , ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, que malo soy!

-Afrodita cada día está peor… ¿Creen que debamos pedir un psiquiatra para él?, yo nunca me prostituiría, para eso que se lleve a Milo.

-No te lo tomes tan Mal Shaka, afrodita no sabe lo que dice la mayoría del tiempo, aparte tu no necesitas un cambio de look, ya eres bonito.

-Mu, ¿Estás siendo dulce conmigo admirándome o me estas coqueteando?-Todos se ríen del caballero de Aries, el cual se avergüenza al darse cuenta de que lo dicho lo podían malinterpretar de ese modo.

-¡SOLO TRATABA DE SER DULCE!, aparte, ¿Que tiene de malo que encuentre a mi amigo atractivo?, ¡eso no significa que me tenga que gustar o algo así!...son unos malpensados.

-¡Soy Mágico!-Aldebarán sonríe y todos se callan.

-¿Por qué eres mágico Aldebarán?-Aiorios le sonríe de vuelta a Aldebarán.

-¡Ha!, bueno, ¡Por que logre hacer la comida necesaria en menos de 15 minutos para todos ustedes!-el guardián de tauro es aplaudido por todos asombrados de su rapidez culinaria.

-¡Ese es nuestro toro favorito!, ¡A comer!-death corre a la parilla en la cual cocinaba Aldebarán.

-¡Oye!, espéranos un poco "cangrejo" nosotros también queremos comer, ¡por lo menos si llegas primero a la carne sírvenos algo!.

-Ese cangrejo de seguro se lo piensa comer todo, ¡pero no se lo permitiré!, ¡yo y Aldebarán nos esforzamos mucho cocinando!

-¿Oigan han visto a Milo? , no ha hablado hace tiempo…

-¿Me buscabas Saga?, estaba en el baño, tanto reír me hizo mal al estomago.-el guardián del octavo templo zodiacal se acaricia el estomago.

-¿En serio?, entonces tendré que comerme tu porción, ¡Aldebarán hizo mucha carne!, ¡adiós Milo!

-¡Espera!, ¿dijiste CARNE?, ¡ya no me duele tanto el estomago!, ¡Quizás se me pase el dolor si como la espléndida comida de Aldebarán!

-¡bueno, vamos todos a comer!

-¡Claro! , yo y Shura iremos después, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, ¿cierto Shura?-el nombrado asiente.

-como quieran, ¡les dejaremos algo de comer!, así que no se demoren mucho o se les enfriara.

-…Ahora que se fueron todos, ¿Que es lo que querías Shura?

-al lado del templo-

-¡No hay nada mejor que la comida al aire libre!, ¿Cómo están sus carnes chicos?, ¿son de su agrado?

- están deliciosas, ¡Aldebarán definitivamente eres experto para cocinar!-a tauro le cae una lagrima de la emoción debido a la felicidad de sus amigos.

-Camus abre tu boquita, aquí tengo un pedazo de carne que viene volando directo hacia tu boca ¡ju,ju,ju!…-los espectadores se juntan y hacen un circulo para hablar en voz baja.

_-Comentarios:- ¿cuando llego afrodita, no se había ido a hablar con el patriarca?-¿Y por qué le trata de dar la comida a camus si le gusta death?-al fin me dejara en paz …-afrodita debe estar planeando algo malvado.-Camus no es tan tonto como para aceptar que lo alimente ¿o sí?-¿desde cuando son amigos esos dos?-¿estás celoso de no darle tú la comida?-¡cuando van a aprender que yo y el somos solo amigos!-sí, si, como no raritos.-yo confío en Milo, aparte los dos son bien machos para sus cosas.- ¡gracias Shaka, confíen en buda!-yo se los digo todo el tiempo…_

_-_oigan queridos compañeros… ¿NO PUEDEN BAJAR EL VOLUMEN?,¡PAREN DE TRATAR DE HABLAR A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS!, ¡por su culpa Camus no acepto mi comida! , ¡Me vengare del santuario, ya verán, no me detendré hasta darle de comer a Camus!

-Uf, ¿en serio te vengarías de la gente del santuario solo por un trozo de carne, tanta importancia le das?, últimamente no tienes remedio. -Camus "heroicamente" se come el pedazo de carne, con elegancia por supuesto, usando el tenedor de afrodita.- ¿Felices?, ya estoy harto de que hagan tanto ruido por una cosa así.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡se rindió ante el poder manipulador de afrodita!, ¿tan débil es su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la comida?

-¡Es culpa de ustedes!, provocaron a afrodita y este se enojo, era la única salida…aparte no se que le ven de malo dejar que otra persona te alimente y sea amable contigo.

-En ese caso, ¿Te podemos alimentar nosotros también?-todos miran con cara pervertida y maliciosa a Camus de nuevo y se pelean por ser el siguiente en darle comida.

-mientras tanto dentro de tauro-

-¡ ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? , ¿Es un chiste, cierto?

-No soy cómico, la razón por la que me cambie de look fue para poder gustarte, Aiorios.

-Espera un poco, aun no lo entiendo, ¿Eres homosexual?, entonces todas esas veces que me viste desnudo y te sonrojabas no era solo porque eres pudoroso.

-Déjame ser más claro contigo. Aiorios, desde hace tiempo yo siento mucha admiración por ti y tu forma de vivir la vida, por eso yo termine queriendo que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo y más, solo para hacerte sufrir.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo n.n! y perdónenme si me pase mucho de la raya con los personajes esta vez.


	7. Chapter 7

-**Déjame ser más claro contigo. Aiorios, desde hace tiempo yo siento mucha admiración por ti y tu forma de vivir la vida, por eso yo termine queriendo que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo y más, solo para hacerte sufrir.**

-¡¿Entonces me amas?! , ¡¿Qué es lo que hice para merecer esto dios?!

-Sabia que reaccionarias así. No te preocupes, solo me atraes, no es como si quisiera tener relaciones intimas contigo para hacer feliz a todas las "fan girls" del mundo…solo te pido una cosa Aiorios, dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mi?

-Bueno, en este momento un poco de miedo y repulsión, ¿Aioria no te dijo que soy homofóbico?-Aiorios recibe el poder de excalibur.

-Aparte de eso, ¡¿no sientes nada especial por mí?! , ¿Ni un poquito de atracción por mi nuevo look?

-Mis disculpas por arruinar tu fantasía, pero solo eres mi amigo. Y siempre te veré con los mismos ojos, arreglado o no siempre serás el caballero con el que entrene hace algunos años. Supongo que tendré que asumir tus sentimientos y evitar hacer que te sientas incomodo mí, después de todo somos compañeros.

-¡A…A…AIORIOOOOOS!, ¡muchas gracias amigo!, ¡es lo más dulce que me has dicho en el mes!, bueno ahora podre declararle mi amor a shaina.-Aiorios queda paralizado.

-¿No me amabas a mi entonces?

-No, sólo me atraes físicamente, eso no es amor. En cambio lo que siento cada vez que shaina pelea conmigo y me maltrata hasta que se me rompan los huesos de la emoción… ¡eso es amor!, ¡con este nuevo look creo que será mía!, ¡ho, ho, ho, ho!

-Y yo me preocupe por nada, ¡Uf, que alivio!, ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así shura!

-como quieras, ¡yo me iré a conquistar a shaina adiós!

-Antes despídete de los chicos….-Shura toma un ramo de flores que tenia Aldebarán en su casa y luego sale corriendo.

-enamorados…no los soporto.- Aiorios sonríe y se retira del cuarto también.

-Volviendo al patio de tauro-

-¡Suéltenme!, ¡no quiero comer más! , estoy a dieta.

-Vamos Camus, no te resistas a los deliciosos postres de Aldebarán y abre tu boquita.

"¡Mi séptimo sentido me dice que estos me quieren violar!, tengo que hacer algo para deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas!"

-Chicos, ¿les gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta conmigo?, no les pediré mucho.

-¿Que quieres Camus?, ¿de que se trata tu apuesta y que ofreces tu?

-es algo muy simple queridos compañeros, apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes tiene las bolas para ir a la pieza de Athena y traerme su diario de vida, sí alguno de ustedes lo logra, dejare que me alimente, pero si ninguno lo logra dejaran de molestarme, ¿está claro?-Todos se asustan al ver la sonrisa siniestra de Camus, pero aun así…

-Trato hecho, yo, death mask, Milo y Aioria jugaremos contigo.

-Yo no quiero darte de comer, aun así…no pude resistirme a la idea de leer el diario de Athena con tú permiso. -death mira de forma competitiva a los demás y luego engulle un trozo de carne gigante.

-¿y qué hay de ustedes, Milo, Aioria?

-JU, ju, quiero alimentar a camus . –"Desde joven soñé con el día en el cual podría humillar a Camus, no saben todo el rencor que les tengo a todos ustedes por tratar a mi hermano de traídor, pero los más cabrones siempre fueron death mask y Camus ,a Milo lo perdono porque me enseño un bar de prostitutas bastante bueno".

-¡Aioria!, me esperaba de todos menos de ti esa respuesta, ¿De qué te sirve a ti alimentarme?

-Bueno me sirve para…

-¡Aioriaaa!, ¿es cierto que quieres darle comida a Camus y no a mi?, ¡eso no es justo!, ¡deberías tener ojos solo para tu hermano mayor!

-Que enfermo…

-¡Hermano!, ¡deja de acosarme en frente de los demás!-Aiorios abraza a Aioria.

-¿Entonces puedo hacerlo cuando no estén mirando, cierto?

-¡LIGHTING PLASMA!

-BAH, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes hermanito? , si vas a tratar de atacarme hazlo con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡Entonces te daré mi mejor golpe!, ¡prepárate Aiorios!-Aioria comienza a acumular energía.

-¡DETENGANSE!, Maldición, el trabajo de hermanos que se odian y pelean a muerte es nuestro, no me obliguen a eliminarlos. Saga, ayúdame.

-Pero si yo estoy retirado de las peleas sin sentido, tú sabes que estoy en terapia para dejar de actuar de forma inadecuada con los demás…

-¿Te dije que Aiorios es el culpable de la muerte de nuestro gato?, extraño tanto al pobre Hermes.-El pelo de saga cambia a platinado y sus ojos se tornan rojos como la sangre.

-¡¿...Eso es cierto Aiorios?! , ¡¿Tú mataste a mi gato?! , ¡ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE! , ANOTHER DIMEN…

-¡Miaw!-un gato se acerca a saga y todos se quedan callados.

-¡HERMEEEES!, ¡ESTAS VIVO!, ¡NO SABES TODO LO QUE TE EXTRAÑE!, ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?, ¡Kanon, Hermes está vivo!

-¡Ah, con que ese es Hermes!, perdóname saga, pero un día se paseo por mi templo y se estaba intoxicando con el olor de las flores venenosas así que decidí llevarlo a una veterinaria y hoy volvió al santuario.

-¿Entonces es un final feliz para Saga?

-SI pero no para ti hermano, llego tu hora…bueno, ¡de nuevo llego tu hora de morir!

-perdónenme por interrumpir su tierno momento familiar, pero ¿no estamos en medio de una apuesta? .Aioria, después de conocer al ganador tendrás tiempo de sobra para matar a tu querido hermano.

-Está bien…

-Eso estuvo cerca…si Aioria hubiera peleado aquí en el santuario con Aiorios de seguro lo volverían a destruir y yo ya compre muebles nuevos.

-¿Compraste muebles para tu casa?, ¿a quien mataste para obtener el dinero death?

-A nadie, solo me gane la lotería local...vendí la armadura de seiya a un precio muy bueno, pero es un secreto, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Tarde o temprano alguien se dará cuenta. Oye, ¿La manta que llevas puesta es de Shaka?-Cáncer asiente.-Esa manta también te puede dar un buen dinero, ¿si te ayudo a venderla, me darás la mitad de las ganancias?

-perdóname, pero no me gusta compartir el dinero, si vas a robar róbate el casco del patriarca.

-De que están hablando Death Mask, Kanon. Escuche que hablaban del casco de mi dulce maestro, ¿Qué planean?

-Maldición ya llego el antipático de mu, esperen… ¿Mu es cierto que tu eres el único que puede restaurar armaduras?

-¿No viste la serie?

-¿Podrías ayudarme querido y mejor amigo?, ¡Por favor gran caballero dorado de Aries!, prometo no molestarte más si me ayudas.

-¿Qué quieres kanon?, ¿Y Desde cuando somos mejores amigos?

-Eso no importa Mu, veras…yo ya no quiero ser el malo de la historia y ¡me arrepentí de todos mis actos malvados!, por eso yo deseo poder ayudar al santuario reparándolas armaduras de mis compañeros de combate para que puedan ser restauradas. ¿Podría mi mejor amigo ayudarme en mi leal misión para aprender a reparar armaduras?

-Ah, bueno no sabía que te importaban tanto los demás, si me muestras que es verdad lo que dices te enseñare a reparar armaduras, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, ¡Muchas gracias mu!, discúlpame debo hablar con Death… ¡DEATH VEN AHORA!

-¿Qué quieres?- El mencionado observa con irritación al otro mientras introduce su dedo índice para sacarse los mocos de la nariz.

-¡pedirte ayuda en un negocio que nos forrara en dinero!, mu está dispuesto a ayudarme a aprender a reparar armaduras antiguas.

-¿Y QUE TIENE ESO DE INTERESANTE?

-necesito un socio que me ayude a venderlas un precio muy alto sin que los clientes se sientan estafados, ¿Qué dices, te interesa?

**¡Gracias por leer : 3 y perdón por haber dejado votada esta historia! **


End file.
